


Луна

by aarizona



Series: Пустыня: мифология [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, project_desert, women
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Луна

И луна сияла, огромная, скалилась, пересеченная шрамами, впечатывалась, полунебесная капля остывшего стекла, за зрачки, в сознание, оставалась там до утра и на века - если к восходу светила умрешь.

Темный бархат небес, разорванный язвой радиоактивного сияния на востоке, усыпанный яркими, крупными, с ноготь, звездами из короны Темной Госпожи, синий до черноты в зените, отстоял на немыслимое расстояние вверх и падать в него было безумно страшно - но есть ли выбор у того, над кем маячит тень Безымянного Бога? 

Вечный скиталец снился тебе, женщина, с косой за плечами - со следами неумелой ковки на лезвии, с зазубринами, со ржавыми потеками крови - как он мог так поступать со своим оружием? А впрочем, кто спрашивает у Безымянного Бога, какую жатву ему довелось собирать в те ночи, когда в южном небе рождалось северное сияние? 

Во сне ты шла по сухой траве в окружении голых, покрытых солью, мертвых ветвей кустарников, и удерживала за руку дочь - должно быть, ты не рискнула смотреть на ребенка. Что если это один из тех, которые умерли в твоем чреве? Как бы ты не повернулась, за спиной на фоне луны оказывался Безымянный Бог, прячущий насмешку под плотным плащом. 

Но люди Пустыни приучены идти вперед, пока могут, и ты тоже идешь вперед, удерживая ребенка сухой ладонью за маленькую ручку, вытаскивая к востоку, к обещанию солнца, просто идешь и идешь, не думая о мистике. Думая только о том, что стоя на месте болит спина, а при ходьбе немного легче. 

Утром ты просыпаешься и удивленно щупаешь огромный живот: вот он откуда, ребенок во сне. Следующей ночью вы опять идете к солнцу. Днем ты не можешь подняться с топчана, зябко кутаясь в плащ. Ночью - спотыкаясь, бредешь в сторону востока, не обращая внимания на Безымянного Бога, не думая о нем. 

В одну из ночей не можешь уснуть. Через шесть или восемь часов дочь видит солнце, а тебе в зрачки вплавляется полная луна с выжженной тенью Безымянного Бога - теперь навсегда.


End file.
